When She's Gone
by Mayniac
Summary: SHILEY MOE! One Shot! HMxCRxWOWP Crossover. It really sucks how you don't notice what you have until you lose it. Especially if it's a person. And that video pointed it all out to me. But, at least she knows I love her. She heard. Miley-Support! Kinda..MO


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Miley Support!! Well, kind of.. lol. In a way? Anyway, I am rushing so im not gonna read over anything.. lol sorry. Hope you like it!!!**

--

There was dead silence as the priest continued, a sad aura filling the room. Shane sniffled as softly as he could, but it still resulted in everyone turning to stare at him, including Mitchie and Alex, who were sitting beside his mother on the far right of his pew. He tried to cover his eyes with his hair, but he could feel tears streaking down his face.

But then he thought, "Why be embarrassed of getting caught crying? This is crying about a girl I really care about. I'm not afraid to show that she meant a lot to me."

He pushed his hair out of his face and turned his attention to the priest, wiping his eyes so he could see better. Jason patted his back and offered a sad smile, which Shane returned. Shane looked over to Nate, where he was staring down at his hands. Shane could tell he was trying not to cry. Alex and Mitchie were tearing, as well. Miley hadn't really known the two, but she suspected that since her old friends hung out with them, they couldn't be that bad. Even if the boys had changed.

"Miley was a great girl. She was the kind to stay strong and stay positive. Through all the gossip and lies, she still tried to stay strong. To those who didn't know her, she seemed always happy and unbothered. To those who stayed by her, she seemed like she was just trying to hang on."

Shane felt his eyes start leaking more tears. His mind was jumbled with thoughts like, 'We should've stayed by her. We didn't know she was hurting so much. Maybe if we did, we would've stopped… but we didn't deserve to. We didn't deserve to get to know such a wonderful girl like her. But she deserved it. She deserved all the love in the world, for being so kind about the whole… ditching thing.'

He felt Nate shaking beside him with sobs and they shared guilty, depressed smiles. A sob was heard from up front where Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken were sitting.

"Why couldn't it have been me." Lilly sobbed into Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver didn't seem like taking this any better than her. He was also crying hysterically, but quietly. He tried comforting Lilly by putting his arms around her and saying comforting things, but Lilly couldn't help it.

"Oliver, she and you were my best friends." She whispered, after she calmed a little, ignoring the stares of pity. "We were so close."

"I know… I know." Was all Oliver could say, barely above a whisper.

The priest gave the two small smiles and went on. "Miley Stewart, or Hannah Montana, was a girl with many great friends. She said they were the only things that kept her going."

"She was a great musician, like her father. She loved her brother, although they teased each other a lot. Her two very best friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken, were there with her through everything. She says they were her world."

Jackson, who was sitting beside Lilly and Oliver, was sitting with his head in his hands and his arms resting on his legs. He was mumbling incoherent things and obviously tearing. Then, all of a sudden he sat up.

"Miley…" He muttered, then said louder so that everyone in the room could hear once he remembered what he had brought. "Miley… she told me to… to keep this video, forever and watch it when the time was right…" Jackson chocked back a sob. "I think that's now."

He looked around at everyone's face. "M- may I?" He asked, hesitantly.

No one said a word, as he looked to Robby Ray, who slowly nodded. Jackson walked up beside the priest and the priest gave him a warm smile as Jackson began speaking, holding the video.

"I- Well, she told me to watch this with some of her closest friends. But, there's a first part to it. I only have the second, it's apparently about Lilly, Oliver, my dad, and I…, but the second video… I don't kn-"

Shane stood up, confidently. "I have it."

Everyone gasped and looked at the boy who was sitting in the complete back with his brothers. "Miley had given it to my brothers and I after the first year of our friendship." Shane looked down at the disc. "I- I brought it just incase. She told us not to watch it until I knew the time was right, too…" He glanced up at Jackson's face. "So… here."

Soft sobs were heard as Miley's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"_Hey yall!! Do you feel the time is right? I guess it is!" Miley smiled. "I hope I'm talking to Connect 3 right now. You boys are… amazing."_

Seeing her smile made Shane's heart break, but it completed him at the same time.

_She giggled the way only she could, and flashed another smile before continuing. "I love ya'll! Come and give me a hug!" _

_She held out her hands, but pulled them back quickly. "No, just kidding, you'll look like fools hugging a TV or whatever you're watching this on… But ya'll are already fools, aren't you? No, no just kidding!"_

"_And, I bet Shane is hugging the TV right now, isn't he." She asked sarcastically._

Everyone chuckled and Shane smiled a sad smile. She'd always had a sense of humor.

_She turned serious again. "I know if you're watching this right now… something wrong probably happened to me…" Her small smile faltered, but she went on. "Unless SOMEBODY broke the promise of waiting! Anyway, I know we'll always be the best of buds! You're my boys. Forever." _

The three boys looked down guiltily. _Everyone _knew what had happened. Maybe because they announced it to the world. On television. And the worst part? That was just 2 days ago. They were supposed to stay together, forever. They _were _practically one. She loved them, and they loved her. Then they just… left.

Two days ago. That day. It seemed at that moment that they were brushing a heavy weight off their shoulders. But, it just came back. A million times worse. Sure, they announced how they left -excuse me- _ditched _her and how they just _replaced _her. But they didn't think she'd… leave… forever.

"_Now! You three are my WORLD! My life. My boys! I know, without you three, I would die… and I know you three know what I'm talking about." She joked, referring to the time they pushed her out of the way of a car._

More tears were shed around the room, but mostly coming from the three brothers and their family. _Why _was it so ironic? She wasn't kidding.

"_But, that's not the only time. I meant that literally and not. You guys are the best. I'll repeat myself. My world. My life. My boys. Always and forever!! I might be gone, but I hope you'll keep thinking of me. Love you forever and always. And… Shane? I have a confession… but I think I'll confess when it's your turn." She winked._

_She knew he hated waiting. "Oh, and P.S. I'm fourteen, right now!" _

Regret was all over the boys' faces. Without them, she would die. Who knew she could be so literal… Always and forever… forever and… always. She would love them. They wanted to scream, "Right back at you!" But, they'd be lying.

They -dare I repeat this- left. They walked out of her life. They just… forgot. Forgot all the things they had. Forgot every single memory. Forgot how wonderful she was to them. They were her life, and they just… left. Just. Like. Her. Life.

"_Nate the Grape!!!" She giggled. "Aw, your nickname! You and your grapes. HAHA!!!!" She burst out laughing. "I should cut that out… but I'm not good at technical things… soo… yeah… This is kiiiinda awkward now…"_

The crowd chuckled softly, and some turned to look at Nate with slight smiles.

"_Nate, I know we were once in love… I still love you."_

Shane's face dropped slightly and he felt an odd feeling, but was relieved by what she said next.

"_Just… not the same way." She smiled. "You're like a brother to me now. What we have now, seems better than what we had before, and I know you feel the same way."_

"_I know someday you'll fall in love with an amazing girl. Just don't pick the wrong one. You're very attractive, so there will be lots of girls throwing themselves at you." She laughed. _

"_I also know that you'll become president! Don't worry, I'll vote for you! Promise! Love you forever. Wherever. Whenever. Through all. You're my best friend. Always. Forever and always."_

Everyone glanced at Nate and saw him looking down, trying to hide his tears streaming down his face. '_She didn't even live to see me become president…_' Nate thought wearily. His older brother by 3 years patted his back as Miley's video went on, his eyes feeling wet.

"_Gah, I need to stop saying that…" Miley giggled._

"_Jason." She flashed her signature smile. "You're my big brother. The best I could ask for. You were and always will be on my side. Even when we play football, we're on the same team. Because, well, we rock! Even though we always lost…"_

"_Anyway, I know you're going to fall in love with an amazing girl," Miley leaned in closer to the camera and winked, "I'm not sure about those brothers of yours though…"_

She had always had the ability to cheer up the room. Even at the worst moments possible. Like now.

"_Even though I hate to repeat this, love ya! Forever and always. You rock Jasey. And I know you hate that name… so sorry…"_

_After she said that the screen faded black and white, bolded words showed up, reading: Not Really._

_Her face filled the screen, once more, and her wonderful laugh started up again._

"_And, Shane." She took a deep breath and tucked a string of hair behind her ear. _

Shane seemed to do the same, just taking a deep breath, though.

"_I… can't really say this." She stuttered. "But… uhh… um… I… I love you."_

Shane frowned. Why was it so hard to tell him she loved him, but when she said it to her brothers, it just came out naturally?

"_But… not the way you're thinking. Probably. I _love _you. I'm, like, _in _love with you."_

_Miley laughed nervously, and tucked the same strand of hair behind her ear after it fell into her face again, when she looked down. "Look…" Miley started, fumbling with her hands._

"_Um… I used to think of you as more of a brother… now it's different. You can always make me smile, and you make me feel all gooey inside, and… I can't really explain it. But, I know you're probably thinking that I'm crazy. I'm fourteen! How can a fourteen year old know what it feels like to be in love?! Well… I just do."_

_The brunette sighed and adjusted herself in her seat. "You… I- I'll be okay if you don't like- _love _me back… I understand… Just know I'll always love you. You and your brothers. Just… you a different kind of way. Please, don't forget about me."_

It was dead silent in the church as Miley waved and the screen turned black. Everyone tried to keep from looking at Shane's expression. Shane just seemed… broken. His face showed pain and regret. Jason patted his shoulder sadly as Nate shot apologetic looks toward the incomplete boy.

"I love her, too." Shane whispered to no one in particular.

"I'm in love with her." He said, growing louder.

"Miley, I'm in love with you, too!"

He'd officially sank. He was _crushed_. Everybody knew. And they all felt the pain for him. Him. One of those boys who _broke _her heart. The boy that _fell _for her. The boy that _she _fell for. The boy that ran out of the church, sobbing.

Shane pushed past all the paparazzi, ignoring the questions and flashes, his face still streaked with tears. He ran to the place where the four of them used to go all the time. The beach.

He collapsed on the secluded spot of the beach, which they named _Their _spot. He sniffled, his tears making small puddles on the white sand. '_She's gone. I'm gone._'

---

His tears slowly subsided into sniffles and he found the ability to walk come back to him. Shane slowly stood up, walking for the trees. But, really, he was aiming for one tree in particular. And he remembered exactly where and which it was.

'MNSJ FerEvrz'

That was the first carving he'd caught. This was his favorite tree, in fact. All over the tree were carvings of completely random, yet very meaningful, sayings, words, and inside jokes.

'Milayyy, ma gurl frayndd!!! Signed by your awesomely coolio friend, Shayyyn'

Shane's eyes brimmed with tears as he read over them.

'Nate da Grape!'

'HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT'

'Arrr! I'm A Pirate!'

'Eyy Yaaaaall'

'Of course you are, Jase.'

'SHANE SMELLS LIKE FLOUNDERSSS'

'HANK THE HIPPO! '06'

'Helloooo Beutifulll'

'Mr. Cheesy Bobble Head!'

'That's What She Saidddd'

'Dancing Tissues'

'BFFL'

'NMSJ BFFL'

'WAT R U LOOKN AT'

'Trident!'

'Chicken of the sea'

'Mileyyy'

'Nate'

'SHANE'

'J-Son : o'

'Bill.'

'Who are you…?'

'Lawlzorz. Gorilla Face'

Shane chuckled as he read on. They'd literally filled the tree. Then he noticed an empty spot. In the middle of the tree, facing the ocean. How could they not have noticed that? He wiped his tears and leaned down, grabbing a sharp object.

This would be a message. To all who cared.

He sharpened the object a bit more and smiled, before doing something that would probably shock everyone once they found him lying there.

So, he did it.

'S (Heart) M'

But, no, that wasn't what would shock everyone. It wasn't the carving that would change everything. It was the outcome. Immediately, as if an instinct, Shane snapped his head up into the sky. He gasped and stumbled a bit out of the tree section and rubbed his eyes, to find that he wasn't hallucinating. Shane felt as if the breath was knocked out of him, and a smile grew on his face.

He laid back onto the soft, white sand and smiled, staring up at the sky. Maybe things would be okay. Maybe, just maybe, he could move on. But he knew one thing that wasn't a maybe. Miley heard.

---

Meanwhile, Jason and Nate were still in the church after Shane had left dramatically. But after they were dismissed, they quickly went out for a search for Shane, although they still felt incredibly sad and guilty. Miley was their little sister. And they'd let her down.

But, they knew they weren't hurting as much as Shane. They burst out of the church doors, like Shane had once did, and expected to be blinded by paparazzi, taking pictures of their puffy red eyes and tear streaked faces, but they weren't, fortunately.

Instead, everyone's attention was attracted to something in the sky. The two boys averted their gazes to the sky, and they were mesmerized. Maybe they could get through this. Knowing that they were forgiven, maybe, just maybe, they could live their lives, once more. But they knew one thing that was definitely _not _a maybe. Miley was there.

--

_Miley Stewart's Death_

_Teen pop sensation and Disney star was recently found in a crash with a drunk driver. She was getting out of her recording studio and was driving home with her family, when right at intersection 81 a young man, Thomas Barl, 26, ran a red light and hit the pop star and her family. Her father and aunt were safe with few injuries, along with her older brother, Jackson. But the famous 16 year old died on impact._

_That meant that the her Disney show would be cancelled and cries from fans all over the world will be heard._

_Her funeral was last Tuesday, July 22nd, and many of her family and friends attended it, along with Disney stars, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Cody and Zack Martin, and much more. But in that list also even contained Connect Three brothers, Nate, Shane, and Jason, whom she appeared to have an affair with the youngest, Nate, and was tongue-lashed by the three and replaced. Also, Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres were also in the list, whom appeared to be in a feud with Miley over the Connect Three brothers and her replacements, announced two days before Miley's incident by the boys. _

_Rumor says that Shane Gray busted out of the church in tears, before the funeral had ended. Although many say the brothers and Miley aren't so warm, anymore, they were still invited to the funeral and still seeming very emotional. _

_But during the funeral, after Shane had left, it seemed something incredibly strange had happened outside. The clouds all of a sudden happened to shape into the letters 'S' and 'M' with a heart between them! Shane and Miley? And later, after the funeral had ended, the clouds morphed into a sentence, also!_

'_I will always love you guys. Forever and Always. Don't Worry. -M'_

_A definite sign! And definitely from Miley! But to who? The Gray boys, perhaps? We'd had loved to see what people say was a 'video' shown at the funeral, but looks like everyone's lips are sealed! _

--

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since the funeral and since the clouds morphing. Everyone's been going crazy about it, and have been staring at the sky, searching for more signs. The boys have been at home, happy, with a bit of despair that Miley, their little sister -and to Shane, lover-, was gone.

The boys were walking around their house when their mother called them. "Boys! Come here! Quick!"

She was watching the news. And guess what everyone was talking about and video taping? The clouds.

"It has been the second sighting! John, what does it say?" A reporter asked the man in the box.

It switched to the clouds and the boys laughed, incredulously.

'Hahahaha!!! You guys should've seen your faces!! -M (AKA Smiley) **(Insert Smiley Here)** Love ya'll!!'


End file.
